Dark Loyalty
by MiaWeasley
Summary: "Slytherin!" The hat finally called, and Harry let out a sigh of relief. With a rush of excitement, he walked over to the Slytherin table, and sat next to the only person he recognized, the boy he had met in Madam Malkin's, Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"Slytherin!" The hat finally called, and Harry let out a sigh of relief. There were many gasps and whispers echoing around the hall, but Harry didn't care. With a rush of excitement, he walked over to the Slytherin table, and sat next to the only person he recognized, the boy he had met in Madam Malkin's, Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Harry was sat on his bed, too happy to sleep. A couple of weeks ago he had been living with his scummy aunt and uncle, and that pathetic fat lump of a cousin, and now he was a wizard. Well, he'd always been a wizard, and he'd always known it, so it was a difficulty seeming surprised when that oaf Hagrid had told him. He knew he had some sort of power all his life, because whenever Harry was particularly angry, which he was regularly living with the Dursleys, he could do things. Things nobody else could. Whenever Dudley and his gang had tried to beat him up, it was always them who ended up in pain, not because Harry was any good at fighting, but because there always seemed to be a 'tragic accident' whenever they were around Harry. The thought put a smile on his face. The only thing puncturing his great mood was the thought of going back to the Dursleys next summer. If only he had a family, a proper family. If only he had parents like himself, not one's who didn't understand what it was to have power. From the sound of him, Voldemort seemed like he had more in common with Harry than anyone else, and if his parents weren't such fools, The Dark Lord would be alive and well today. But no, it was his fault that Voldemort was...well, whatever he was. It filled Harry with guilt to know that it was he who had stopped the greatest wizard of their time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
3 years had passed since Harry had walked through those huge oak doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he was one of the best students in his year, if it weren't for that mudblood Granger. Harry had just begun his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was going to be exciting. Lucius had told Draco and Harry that the Tri-Wizard tournament was to be held this year, it was all they could talk about.  
"Hey, c'mon, we'll be late."  
Just as Harry was opening his eyes, a pillow hit him hard in the face.  
"I'm getting up!"  
Draco smirked, "well, you've got 15 minutes."  
Harry heaved himself out of bed, and got dressed and ready in the cold dungeon dormitories. It was always cold, even in summer, but Harry and Draco had gotten used to it.  
"Are we waiting for Pansy?" Harry asked when he and Draco were in the common room.  
"Nah, she left ages ago, seeing as _someone_ didn't get their lazy arse out of bed on time."  
"I'm tired!"  
"You're such a granny, even I was up later than you."  
"Yeah, but you drank less than me."  
Harry's head was still pounding from the night before. Two sixth years had managed to sneak loads of firewhiskey from the kitchens, as a celebration of Slytherin beating Gryffindor at Quidditch, yet again. They had stayed up until the early hours of the morning. Harry and Draco wolfed down some breakfast, seeing as they were late, then rushed off to Potions, Harry's favourite lesson.  
"Weasley!" Snape yelled when they were 15 minuted in to lesson.  
"Ten points from Gryffindor."  
"For what?"  
"Nodding off in my lesson."  
"I wasn't!"  
"Then I hope you wouldn't mind me looking at the notes you were supposed to be making."  
Weasley pulled his book closer towards himself, his ears going red.  
"Just as I suspected. Another five points will be taken for your lying, Weasley."  
Harry and Draco couldn't hide their smirks, which grew when they both received top marks for their sleeping draught when Weasley and Longbottom both got zero. The day lulled on and before he knew it, he was back in the common room, finishing off the firewhiskey (he and Draco got the last ones because it was Draco who had scored the goals and Harry who had caught the snitch.) They had offered Pansy one, but she refused, she never did like it.  
"Hey, I think Dumbledore's gonna announce it tomorrow."  
"Yeah?"  
"That's what father thinks, anyway."  
"You reckon you're gonna enter?"  
"I will if you will."  
"Deal."


End file.
